Sick love
by ItsHidingInsideMe
Summary: disclaimer: seriously? so i even have to tell you i dont own?  Dark, Character death, rape. Rated M. you have been warned so dont be a killjoy.


**Sick love **

He didn't stop. She knew he never would. It was steadily got worse as the weeks went by.

Sasuke continued to hit her until she was numb and unresponsive.

"Did you really think you were worthy of bearing my children Sa-ku-ra?" he hissed in her ear as she used the bedroom door as a standpoint to hold herself up.

She shuddered as his tongue gently flicked against the shell of her ear.

She sobbed as he bit roughly onto her neck and slid his hand past the top band of her shorts.

"Why do you do this Sasuke?" she cried. She felt him smirk against her ear.

"I saw you with him today." He told her. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? that I would let you be with him?"

Sakura broke down and tried to pull away from him but he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall, listening in sick fascination as he felt her shriek in pain. He curled his fist into her gut and kneed her head as she fell.

Sakura felt her equilibrium fail her as she tried to stand and promptly collapsed.

The raven haired avenger dragged her into the room and threw her against the foot of the bed. The pink haired girl groaned and tried to push him away but he had the upper hand… just like he always did.

"Gaara was just walking me home Sasuke. The guy from Tsunade's office was trying to follow me again and he didn't think it was safe!" she sobbed. Sasuke was past all hearing. She was touched and he knew it.

Tainted,

Unworthy,

"Your such a whore Sakura, I should have seen it. Going behind my back with him?" he asked her incredulously.

Sakura curled herself into a ball as best she could but Sasuke had other ideas.

He pinned her arms down and pressed himself against her.

She shrieked as pain showered over her body. He gripped her neck roughly and pulled her up.

"Stand up bitch. You want to act like a whore? I'll treat you like one."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. She had only had sex once. She lost it on a seduction mission gone wrong. The man had been stronger and she had sealed off far too much chakra to fight him off. She didn't want it to be like this. She had loved him. To her when he started beating her, that meant he cared; that he worried.

He never forced her to have sex or even pressured her but she figured him seeing her with another man drove him to lose his last grip on sanity.

She screamed as he used a kunai to cut through her top, cutting her chest too, leaving a red line of glistening blood across her.

Gaara was on his way to the place of his residence in Kanoha when he heard a scream from the Uchiha complexes. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly crept through the rusting gate and tried to follow the sound.

Little did he know that it was his beloved Blossom being hurt…

Sakura screeched as he tore her shorts from her bruised and malnourished form. She struggled as he gripped her thighs and forced them to spread for him.

"Sasuke! Please! It wasn't like that! Gaara knows I'm yours!" she told him, her voice breaking… just like the last time, it was just like the last time.

Sasuke ignored her and forced himself into her. He made sure he was all the way in before he pulled out and pushed back in.

Sakura was so dry that he wasn't able to just slam back in. he had to push and pull roughly but soon her blood coated his length and he was moving faster.

The young, broken kunoichi grittted her teeth as blood seeped from all over her body and tears cascaded in clear torrents from her eyes.

Sasuke leaned down and bit her collar bone, breaking the skin he drew blood and a hollow scream from the broken flower beneath him.

Gaara heard the scream better this time and it made his blood freeze.

"Sakura!" he cried as he made his way to the main Uchiha house.

Her screamed died as Sasuke slowed his assault. He glared down at her.

"You like this don't you Sakura?" he asked her. She turned her head away.

Wrong answer.

_SLAM!_

His fist connected with her jaw making her head snap back to where she was facing him. "Answer me!" he hissed.

"No! I don't like this Sasuke! I don't like this! Please, please, please don't! no more!" she sobbed out as best she could. Sakura was shocked when he suddenly stopped and pulled out of her.

She looked and saw her savior.

Just a little too late.

"Gaara!"

The cry came from broken lips. The Sabaku boy glared at the Uchiha in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" his voice was dark, Shukaku was pressing against his skull, begging to be released.

"Giving her the punishment she deserves Sabaku. You have a problem with the way I treat my property?" he asked coolly.

Gaara shoved past him and helped the broken angel that was his. Her emerald eyes were lacking their usual sparkle and he was appalled at what the raven had done.

"How could you break such a beautiful creature?"

Sasuke smirked. "I see nothing of beauty! I see a waste of space and precious air! You can have her now that I'm done."

Gaara shook his head in disgust and picked her up bridal style carrying her towards the door.

"Gaara look out!" she screamed suddenly.

Too late.

The red head fell to the ground, a long blade driven through his heart. Sakura screamed. It felt like she was being torn in pieces seeing the blood falling from the man she loved.

"Gaara!"

She pulled his rapidly paling body close to her. "Why would you turn your back to him? Why would you do that?" she buried her face in his neck.

"Gaara please don't leave me! Not with him, Kami! Please not with him! Gaaarrra!" she sobbed as he squeezed her hand one last time.

Sakura glared at the raven haired statue in front of her.

"You took him from me!" She screamed. Sasuke just smirked.

"You will always be mine. Even in death my beloved Sakura. Even in death."

She smiled a dead smile. "Sooner than you think."

She raised the blade she had pulled from Gaara and fell on it. The last thing she saw as she faded out was the shocked look on Sasuke's face.

_I'll be with you soon my love_. She thought as she slowly faded out.

**A/N:**

**Yessssss xD I loved this one! I'm so sick and just so you know, yes I am seeing a therapist so don't ask. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
